Las Gemelas Demonio
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Unas mejillas llegan a Konoha a poner las cosas de cabeza, ellas aparentan ser lindas y amables... pero ellas guardan varios secretos que afectaran a nuestros protagonistas... las gemelas Miyu y Yuuna ¿quienes son realmente? /Anti-Sakura, varias parejas, muerte, misterio, traición, amor y lemon.


bueno pues este fic lo tenia olvidado pues me desanime cuando me lo criticaron :( ... pero decidi volver a subirlo... y con esto... regreso de mi retiro de un año a los fics heteros (pero seguiré escribiendo yaoi) y bueno... subo aqui mi fic aunque ahora lo e editado... espero que les guste :3

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... excepto Miyu y Yuuna... ellas me pertenecen por derecho de autor... **

* * *

_**=Capitulo 1: Llegada=**_

****Erase un día normal en la aldea de Konoha todo estaba en absoluta calma hasta que un la puerta principal de la aldea en donde se encontraban Kotetsu e Izumo quienes vigilaban la entrada vieron una silueta de dos personas de la misma estatura a lo lejos del bosque que lentamente se acercaban a la gran puerta, sin embargo no se podía distinguir quien era pues tenían unas capuchas de color negro que no se les permitía ver su rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, al llegar a la puerta que al parecer los ninjas los esperaban puesto que estaban en frente de ellos mirándolos fijamente y de una manera acusadora.

- identifíquense – le ordeno Izumo a los extraños con voz seria, pues la verdad era demasiado culposo por no decir sospechoso la presencia de aquellos extraños.

Pero ellos ignoraron la orden pasando por un lado entrando a la aldea, al ver tal acto la pareja de ninjas se molestaron a ver esa actitud ignorante, en rápido movimiento se colocaron frente de esos extraños nuevamente impidiéndoles el paso.

- al parecer no an entendido verdad, identifíquense ahora – dijo claramente molesto Kotetsu, pues la verdad es que tanto como el Izumo habían tenido un día de perros y no estaban de muy buen humor que digamos.

- ¿por que deberíamos de hacerlo? – pregunto uno de los extraños con voz fría y sin emoción alguna, neutra, pero los ninjas se sorprendieron al escuchar tal voz ya que sonaba muy femenina aunque igual de tétrica.

- nuestras disculpas señorita, pero es necesario para saber la razón de su estadía aquí en la aldea - se disculpo Izumo aunque lo hacia mas por educación que nada.

- no tenemos por que contestar eso – dijo el acompañante de la mujer, pero esta también era una mujer.

- lo sentimos pero es necesario si quieren pasar... deben decirnos de donde vienen – dijo con educación Kotetsu aunque la verdad ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia y no quería desquitarse con esas chicas que no tenían la culpa de su día negro.

- hmp… de donde venimos no les interesa y venimos a hablar con la Hokague – dijo para dar por terminada la conversación.

- ¿de que tienen que hablar con Tsunade-sama? – pregunto un tanto curioso Izumo a las extrañas.

- eso no les interesa – dijeron ahora las dos voces femeninas.

Ambos chicos suspiran rendidos, era obvio que ellas no querían decir nada mas – bien, pero si quieren nosotros podemos guiarlas – le propusieron cortés mente, aunque en el fondo les valía pero un poco de educación no esta mal ¿o si?

- no es necesario – dijo para después pasar por los guardias y dirigirse a la torre.

_*En otro lado de la Aldea*_

En las calles de Konoha se encontraba caminando el equipo 7, acaban de llegar de una misión y recién salían de la torre después de haberle dado el informe de la misión a Lady Tsunade que para su suerte no estaba en sus tipicos estados de ebriedad, Kakashi se había ido ya que Gai lo había citado para uno de tantos encuentros, bueno en fin se quedaron ellos tres solos, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban como siempre y Sakura los observaba con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime aunque por dentro estaba de lo mas feliz al ver que todo era como antes ademas de que ahora que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea tendría nuevamente una oportunidad de conquistarlo.

_-/me alegro... cada vez regresamos a ser el antiguo equipo 7/_ - pensaba con alegría la pelirrosa sin dejar de ver sus compañeros y amigos, normalmente los habría reprimido por comportare de una manera tan infantil pero estaba tan a gusto que poco le importaba.

Sin embargo, tanto como Naruto Sasuke estaban tan distraídos con su pelea verbal que al doblar a la izquierda en una cuadra chocaron alguien, Naruto había caído sobre una chica: mas o menos de su edad con el cabello largo de color negro recogido con una coleta alta, usaba una mini falda azul marino con una blusa muy pegada de tirantes del mismo color de la falda, tenia unas sandalias ninjas negras y su piel clara asía contraste con su cabello y sus ojos verde escarlata.

-_/que... hermosa es..._/ - pensó el rubio mientras miraba embobado a la chica abajo suyo.

En cuanto Sasuke había caído sobre una chica muy parecida a la otra solo que esta tenia el cabello suelto que le daba un aspecto rebelde y sensual ella tenia una blusa roja muy pegada con escote muy prolongado y una mini falta de color negra con unas botas de piso también negras.

_-/que linda/_- pensó el Uchiha un poco sonrojado por la cercanía, ya que por la caída estaban en una posicion algo embarazosa.

Las dos chicas que tenían una capucha pero que por el impacto de la caída estos se había caído, mientras que Sakura veía la escena un poco desconcertada.

- les importaría bajarse de encima – dijo una de las chicas con voz indiferente pero un poco molesta.

- ahh gome –dijeron ambos para levantarse y extendieron sus manos para ayudarlas a subir pero estas lo rechazaron y se levantaron por si solas.

- ustedes no son de aquí verdad, jamás las e visto – dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa.

- no, nosotras venimos de la aldea de la nieve - contesto la chica de cabello suelto un poco mas tranquila.

- ¿y que hacen aquí? - pregunto Sakura con algo de curiosidad.

- … venimos a hablar con la Hokague para ver si nos podía aceptar aquí en la aldea - respondió de mala gana.

- ¿y ustedes quienes son? – dijo el pelinegro con voz indiferente pero con algo de curiosidad bien escondida.

- yo soy Yunna y ella es mi hermana gemela Miyu – dijo la de cabello suelto señalando a su hermana que estaba a su lado.

- mucho gusto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡de veras! – dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa .

- hmp... yo soy Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el nombrado con su típico tono de voz.

- yo soy Sakura Haruno – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yunna y Miyu observan a al equipo 7 a los ojos como tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos, inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros.

- bueno será mejor ir con la Hokague – le dijo Miyu a su hermana.

- si quieren las podemos acompañar – dijo el chico zorro

- eres muy amable, pero no gracias – le contesto con una sonrisa que izo que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha quedaran hipnotizados por tal sonrisa cosa que no paso desapersevido por la Haruno que la izo sentirse molesta con aquellas nuevas chicas.

- en serio si quieren nosotros podemos acompañarlas – propuso el Uchiha para la sorpresa de todos incluso de si mismo ¿desde cuando andaba de generoso con los extraños?, pero tenia que admitir que esas gemelas son muy lindas y algo excitantes.

Saliendo de su Shock - etto Sasuke-kun no es necesario, ellas dijeron qu... - pero no pudo terminar la frase por que había sido interrumpida.

- bien, ¿por que no? – dijo con una linda sonrisa Yuuna en su rostro ignorando por completo a Sakura.

Mientras estos se dirigían a la torre Hokague en total silencio... bueno no era un silencio total ya que el rubio hacia todo lo posible por entablar una conversación con las gemelas quienes se divertían de lo mas lindo con las ocurrencias del chico, al llegar a la torre Miyu y Yunna se despidieron del equipo mientras se disponían a hablar con la Hokague, tocaron la puerta de su oficina y esperaron por un momento, después escuchar un _"adelante"_ al oírlo entraron y vieron a una mujer revisando un montón de papeles, en cuanto esta los bajo miraba detenidamente a las dos.

- se les ofrece algo – dijo la mujer con amabilidad aunque un poco fastidiada por tanto papeleo

- Hokague-sama –haciendo una reverencia – mi nombre es Yunna y ella es mi hermana mayor Miyu venimos de la aldea de la nieve.

- ¿con que propósito? – pregunto un poco interesada haciendo aun lado los papeles.

- ninguno en especial, solo que quisiéramos pedirle un favor - respondió Miyu con un tono mas serio al de su hermana.

- ¿un favor? - volvió a preguntar pero ahora seria mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos enfrente a ella sobre su escritorio.

- hai - respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- quisiéramos que nos aceptara a qui en la aldea - dijo finalmente Yuuna pero con una sonrisa

- ¿y se puede saber cual es la razón de que quieran vivir en la aldea? – dijo sin entender el por que querían esas extrañas vivir en la aldea.

- tenemos nuestras razones Tsunade-sama - respondió Miyu seria.

Tsunade medito un poco el favor de aquellas chicas – esta bien... pero estarán a prueba, ¿que rango eran en la aldea de la nieve?

- éramos ninjas médicos, las mejores si me permite decir -respondió con orgullo Miyu

- bien supongo que no tengo por que dudar… bien pueden quedarse, ¡Shizune! - llamo a su asistente.

- hai Tsunade-sama - contesto mientras entraba a la oficina con Tonton en sus brazos.

- prepara dos bandas de la aldea...

- hai – sale corriendo con tontón en brazos.

- con su permiso Tsunade-sama – dando una reverencia para salirse cuando fueron interrumpidas.

- las llamare dentro de unas horas para que sean oficialmente de la aldea y para informarles cuando sera su prueba.

- hai – salen de su oficina y con un "puff" desaparecieron de la torre y quedaron afuera de esta.

Estaban caminado tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, pero los aldeanos murmuraban sobre ellas, los hombres no paraban de decir lo hermosa que se ven, en cuanto las mujeres hablaban molestas por recibir toda la atención aunque ellas ignoraban todo lo que decían... ellas solo seguían en su camino, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por un chico llamándolas.

- ¡MIYU... YUUNA! – les gritaba para llamarlas.

- Naruto ¿que pasa? – pregunto Yuuna al ver al chico acercarse a ellas y respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera corrido tres vueltas por la aldea o algo así.

- no nada pero es que las estaba buscando – dijo recobrando la respiración.

- ¿para que nos buscabas? - pregunto con una sonrisa Miyu.

- pues quería presentarles a mis amigos ya que se ahora vivirán aquí…

- claro - respondieron ambas.

Naruto llevo a Miyu y a Yunna al bosque en donde se encontraban todos sus amigos incluso Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

- ¡MINA! – grito llamando la atención de los presentes.

- ¿eh? Naruto – dijo Kiba al ver al rubio acercarse con dos chicas muy lindas detrás de el.

- ¿quien son ellas? – pregunta Sai señalando a las gemelas.

- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Miyu y ella es mi hermana menor Yunna - se presento con una sonrisa amigable.

- hola –dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

- mucho gusto yo soy Kiba Inuzuka y el es akamaru – se presento mientras señalaba a su gran perro.

- bueno ellos son Sai, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, y ya conoces a Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan.

– hola - saludaron todos menos Sasuke y Sakura por que ellos ya las conocían.

Así se la pasaron toda la tarde platicaban con las nuevas ninjas médicos de la aldea que les cayeron muy bien, eran muy agradables pero por alguna razón ignoraban a Sakura y notaron como Hinata se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Naruto habla con ella, se nota que le gustaba y mucho, pero por desgracia a Miyu también se estaba interesando en Naruto y cuando ella quería algo lo conseguía y Yunna por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver a Gaara, en fin a las chicas se isieron amigas de las gemelas y a los chicos igual les cayeron muy bien… pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ellas tenían varios secretos que con el paso del tiempo se descubrirán y la verdadera razón de su llegada ara que muchas cosas cambien para bien y para mal.

-_/realmente… esto será interesante/_ - pensaron las hermanas mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba sobre sus rostros.

* * *

**Evangeline:** ¡BUUAAA! en verdad siento si no me salio bien pero estoy fuera de practica _ ... pero prometo mejorar en cuanto avance la historia... bueno otra cosa antes de irme y aclarare ciertos puntos...

**(1)*** todos estan en Shippuden por lo que tienen 16 años (incluyendo Miyu y Yuuna)

**(2)*** la venganza y regreso a Konoha de Sasuke se revelara mas adelante...

**(3)*** Azuma esta muerto sin embargo tanto como Sasori como Gaara jamas murieron por lo que Gaara aun tiene el Bijiu Shukaku.

En fin si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario constructivo no duden en ponerlo... acepto de todo... bueno supongo que eso es todo... espero que les aiga gustado... en lo personal yo ya extrañaba trabajar con este fic desde que lo cerré por ciertas circunstancias... bueno hasta la próxima :3


End file.
